


Peter the Little

by devilschildrensystem



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 14:53:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30090795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilschildrensystem/pseuds/devilschildrensystem
Summary: This is not based on Peter's personality, in fact it is similar to my own-ish. This is just a way for me to get some feelings out.Tony knows that Peter is Spider-man, however the others have never met him and do not know. Apparently, Tony can keep secrets.WARNING: suicidal ideation/attempts, self-harm (some purposeful some accidental), swearingNotes for this chapter/story: (The Avengers themselves would show up because as much information as possible would be needed to help correctly classify people, as Neutrals/Omegas/Littles had a few overlaps in the way that they were classified. And, of course, people didn’t show their personalities the same way. They could get a general feel for what someone would Present as, such as Alphas were the only ones that were territorial/aggressive, and the easiest to classify. There were also sub-categories, such as Alphas with Caregiver tendencies, so it could be complicated to do this correctly)





	1. Intro

This is not based on Peter's personality, in fact it is similar to my own-ish. This is just a way for me to get some feelings out.   
Tony knows that Peter is Spider-man, however the others have never met him and do not know. Apparently, Tony can keep secrets.   
WARNING: suicidal ideation/attempts, self-harm (some purposeful some accidental), swearing  
Notes for this chapter/story: (The Avengers themselves would show up because as much information as possible would be needed to help correctly classify people, as Neutrals/Omegas/Littles had a few overlaps in the way that they were classified. And, of course, people didn’t show their personalities the same way. They could get a general feel for what someone would Present as, such as Alphas were the only ones that were territorial/aggressive, and the easiest to classify. There were also sub-categories, such as Alphas with Caregiver tendencies, so it could be complicated to do this correctly) 

More info in the next chapter (it's going to be a extremely short one because 1. its for general info and 2. i am exhausted)

-Oompa Loompa


	2. idk dont ask im tired

Today was the start of Presentation ‘week’. 

That fact terrified Peter. 

There were more than a few classifications, but only some of them were what Peter (and many/most others considered ‘good’). 

There was Alpha, Beta, and Neutral (the good and many that made up about 49% of the population), and then there were Caregivers and Omegas (which made up about 37% of the population), and then…...there were Littles (who made up the about last 14% of the population). 

Peter would take being an Omega, hell anything actually, anything but a Little. 

Littles had little (haha puns...I’m sorry) to no rights at all. 

Each little had to have a Caregiver with them virtually at all times, and depending on their littlespace/headspace age, they would have no choice but to have every little embarrassing thing about them taken care of.

They would be changed, taken potty to, fed, etc, all by their Caregiver.

It disgusted him.

Peter had nothing against Littles, but being one himself..he would rather die.

He was Spider-man for shits sake, if he turned out to be a Little he wouldn’t...he wouldn’t be allowed to anymore. 

No. NO. He wouldn’t allow that.

He would do everything in his power to keep from Presenting as one. Ever. 

Peter was debating on how to do that, considering they would go through his memories to help identify him. And as he thought, he realized there was no reason to be worried. 

In all of his memories there would be zero reason to be seen as a Little. 

And he had a few more days before actual Presentation day (which was when the actual testing would begin on Thursday and then the results would be sent home with them on Friday).

SHIELD held up the memory searching on the day of, but on the two days beforehand the Avengers themselves would roam the school, watching the kids and how they act. 

It could have been creepy, but it wasn’t.

This was normal for them.

Every year the Avengers and SHIELD would show up some week to help classify the Freshman. 

Today was the first day of that week.


End file.
